Berdinon
Berdinon, also known by his disguised identity as The Yeti, is the secondary antagonist of the 2019 fanfilm/presentation Nicholas: Into The Human World. He is a cold-hearted, ruthless and treacherous mercenary working for Luke Higgins. He at first pretends to be an ally, as he seemingly falls in love with Fauna as he steals her from Nicholas. However, it is later revealed that he is actually The Yeti, a mercenary living in The Northern Empire and cooperating with his Luke. History He at first asks both Fauna and Nicholas for help as he tells Nicholas that his father was kidnapped by a fearsome and notorious mercenary from The Northern Emprie, identified as The Yeti. Berdinon then goes with Fauna and Nicholas to defeat The Yeti. However, in the middle of the journey, he tells Nicholas that only he can climb up the mountain to defeat The Yeti. Berdinon in the meanwhile asks Fauna what would happen if she would play pretend and be his girl instead of belonging all the time to Nicholas. The two fall in love with each other, and Berdinon offers Fauna a ride in his new car. He takes her around Dutopia's realm, and he shows her some futuristic place, in which he stops to buy her some pizza, just in order to secretly get dressed up as The Yeti and send Nicholas back into the human world so Luke Higgins can use him as a weapon against the entire universe. By magic, he returns to Fauna, and the two are teleported to the human world by magic. Unknowingly to her, it was another of The Yeti's spells which were able to make Fauna fall in love with Berdinon, and therefore, it would be much easier to turn her into Luke's tool for warfare. Fauna and Berdinon later swam in the beach of The Human Realm, as the two fell even deeper in love than before. Later, Berdinon and Fauna encountered Nicholas on the street corner. Fauna asked Nicholas what he's doing here. Nicholas explained that he came to find her. She told Nicholas that she is now the girlfriend of Berdinon. However, Nicholas got mad at her for that, and told her that she cut his heart open so it would fall into 1000 pieces. He then walked the other way, and Berdinon sarcastically remarked that it was cute how he got mad for her. Fauna then realized that she was wrong towards Nicholas, and went to fix things. She found Nicholas at the top of a building, almost jumping off the rooftop so he would be able to get rid of his suffering forever. Fauna explained to Nicholas how much she loves him over Berdinon, and thereafter, the two reunited and became a romantic couple once again and forevermore. Berdinon then entered the scene and said that he is sorry if he is interfearing their romantic moment as a couple. Fauna officially breaks up with Berdinon, stating that she knows that he is The Yeti and that she loved him because of his spell. However, Berdinon denied that he is The Yeti and lied that he would never become as cruel and vicious as The Yeti himself. Later, Luke confronts Nicholas and Fauna inside Daniel Winston's house, and he lets them talk to his "prisoner" and their friend Berdinon, who asks them to rescue him from The Yeti. However, when Nicholas and Fauna come to rescue Berdinon from the monstrous assassin, The Yeti appears instead. The Yeti then unmasks himself, as it is now revealed that Berdinon was the actual Yeti all this time. Berdinon reveals that he was hired by Luke to assist him with his plan to use Dutopia's heroes and turn them into war machines, and also to help him conquer the world. However, Luke promised Berdinon that if he would complete his tasks, Luke would pay him enough money so that he could buy some equipment and take control over the realm of Dutopia and rule it's lands and all of it's kingdoms. Berdinon then offers Fauna to become his queen forever, as he does really care about her to an extent. Fauna however refuses and calls him a monster. He then grabs Fauna and holds a knife in his other hand, as he threatens Fauna that if she won't be his queen, then she will die. Nicholas however uses his sword and slices the notorious mercenary into half, thus ending The Yeti's life for good. Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Homicidal Category:Brutes Category:Assassin Category:Mercenaries Category:Greedy Category:Egotist Category:Friend of the hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Conspirators Category:On & Off Category:Wealthy Category:Murderer Category:Master Manipulators Category:Deceased Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Totalitarians Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Masterminds Category:Sadists Category:Hegemony Category:Gaolers Category:Crime Lord Category:Humans Category:Magic Category:Sorcerers Category:Knifemen Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:Terrorists Category:Lover Stealers Category:Love Rivals Category:Rivals Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Trickster Category:Jingoist Category:Master Orators Category:Social Darwinists Category:The Heavy Category:Incriminators Category:Anarchist Category:Genocidal Category:Mongers Category:Envious Category:Opportunists Category:Criminals Category:Saboteurs Category:Movie Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Traitor